OHK
OHK (One Hit Kill) refers to a particular type of victory for a player to achieve in competitive roleplay. An OHK is when a player kills an enemy player in their first and only attack in the beginning of a fight. It was regarded in the original Compuserve zones to be one of the most humiliating defeats any one could endure, and some prestige was granted to players that could OHK respected members of the community. Purpose OHKs are usually associated with raids or grudge matches with different but mutual reasons. The benefits of OHKing in raids comes in two forms: the easily dispatch of threats to maximize survival, and a show casing of one's own ability to win under immense pressure. In grudge matches, players settled their dispute by publicly defeating their enemy and an OHK would be often invoked to embarrass weaker players. There are times when scrub hunts involved OHK to boast particularly skillful members over other players to humiliate them. Noobs and scrubs are usually targets for mediocre to high level players to OHK, but in tournament fights a OHK between two high level players can or has happened. Benefits There are two distinctive benefits for achieving OHKs: 1. To display a great degree of skill over a certain class of players, or even to prove a particular meta that is discovered is operational. This could be a exhibition of efficiency, which is what most highly competitive players aim to accomplish. 2. To show off, and normally to defeat a rival player with such ease that they'd seem effortless; however, it can also show a grievous mistake or an exploit the enemy overlooked. OHKing in competitive play is encouraged but has a pejorative denotation among more, "casual," or, "honorable," players. There's a great many that believe "real fights," are spread thin and long to flush a player's character in combat, and tests an author's ability to handle long term situations or high yield battle; in spite of, the contrary is a lot more likely to be true since both parties are looking to claim a victory at the folly of their opponent. A real fight in any sport is about winning as quickly or swiftly as possible, and this is doubly true involving war, raids, or assassination where defending players are trying to minimize their casualties by killing enemy players. A fight between two parties trying to end each other as immediate as possible shows a player's character strengths, build, and and syncrohization where the user's own qualities are tested such as their knowledge, situational awareness, tension control, preparedness, strategy, and meta to perform without flaw. Usage The first OHK on Thezones occured in TZDL2007 when Ares' Vodin of Kindra faced Psyko Ducky's Billiam Moskie character during the preliminaries. Ares' used a very cautionary play by allowing his aura out prior to Psyko Ducky's offensive play. Ares' character uses an anti-meta plasma aura for melee encounters, which turned to be a mismatch of Psyko Ducky's plastic character that his only intent was to use his ladle for melee. Ares raised his sword to block Psyko Ducky's swing, but had his plasma aura explode. Psyko Ducky had no literal means to block or avoid the encounter, since Ares' explosion was a direct counter-attack in time during Psyko's attack which was blocked. The resulting verdict was that Billiam could no avoid the explosion by any means. The second OHK in TZDL was achived by Mouse of the same year in his grudge match with Wal-Mart Andy. The latter tried to goad the former into drinking a fluid from a cup, but Mouse ignored the bullshido and gunned him down from behind the throne. The third and fourth OHK came in TZDL2011 by Argryia and Ru in their separate preliminary bouts against the AoA. Lokanas attempted to abuse his priority in his fight with Argryia, and simultaneously underestimated her abilities as a player with his in character taunts. The result ended up with Lokanas in a grave situation from his reckless play, and tried to cancel his attack to block Argryia's piercing projectile offensive. Since Lokanas' first attack was a debuff he could not cancel his own first move, which allowed Argyria's bullets to penetrate his heart and thus killing him. This marked the event known as the Lokanas incident as Argryia won this significant bout as a grudge match. Ru had similar success against Ares in TZDL2009 and achieved her first OHK against Sabactini from the AoA. Sabactini entered the tournament with a physically mundane character, but had planned to channel ambiguous forms of power. Ru used her Tsubaki Isekiru character that is site known to be the strongest physically. Sabactini would launch a hyper explosive wikipedia attack at his opponent, but Tsubaki took advantage of his ambiguity and motioned out of aim in time to launch a retaliation. The resorting counter-attack by Ru was far too calculated for Sabactini to handle and thus he promptly ragequit. This resulted in a OHK for Ru and furthered the Lokanas Incident. An unofficial OHK prior to TZDL2011 was Mouse vs Lokanas in an exhibition match at the Arena. The night before the thread, Lokanas and Mouse spoke about shaking the rust off for the upcoming tournament. When the two faced one another then a disaster occurred. Lokanas attempted to cut in close to Mitsu's barrier and got electrocuted with support from the very mist his mask produced. Lokanas was shocked and rattled by the turn of events, but claimed he didn't lose to Mouse but beat himself. This would be the beginning stages of what TZDL2011 refers to as the Lokanas incident. Category:Meta